Game Changing 2: Baiting Becker
by Sar-kaz-m
Summary: AU Series 3. Sequel to "Saving Stephen" in which Connor's timely intervention saved Stephen from getting eaten. Occurs just as ep3.01 begins. Lester appoints Captain Becker to the ARC team, and Becker isn't sure that's a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: _Sequel to "Saving Stephen" in which Connor's timely intervention saves Stephen from getting eaten. Occurs just as ep3.01 begins. Lester appoints Captain Becker to the ARC team. This is also where I REALLY start to play with the plot._

* * *

"Gentlemen," the young lean military captain greeted the two lieutenants politely. He sat opposite them, and the three men simply spent a quiet moment assessing one another. The captain was a young man, a graduate from Sandhurst with honors. The two men facing him were older, experienced men with ample time at this post under their belts. The captain had been brought in over them. Any resentment or issues had to be sorted immediately.

"Here's how I see it," the captain began. "My brief is to protect the core ARC team. You will maintain command of your respective units. I will call in one or the other as needed. Otherwise you'll act as secondary units or perimeter patrol. Any successes are due to your own skills and initiative. Any mistakes are due to my orders. Understood?"

The lieutenants exchanged glances. The young hot shot had just given them the opening to destroy his career at the outset. But then, he'd also demonstrated trust and respect in their integrity by doing it. In a few short sentences, he'd proven himself to be fair, respectful of their experience, understanding of the awkward situation, and damned clever.

"Yes Sir," Lieutenant Smythe said, acknowledging Captain Becker's slick handling of the situation.

"Good. Alright, let's get down to brass tacks here," Becker produced a number of folders. "From the bottom up? Maitland, Abigail – Twenty-four, single, animal behavior specialist. Rated on small arms." He gave the two men a questioning look. "Dirt?"

Smythe grinned. "Kickboxing and karate. Good in hand to hand. She sometimes works out with the men. She's also liable to chew your head off if you shoot a creature without specific orders or eminent threat."

"Even if there is eminent threat," Wilson added. "Abby usually sticks to tranquillizer guns, not firearms."

"Oh, yeah – and it's Abby. Call her Abigail at your peril."

"Good to know." Becker made a note in the file, and moved on. "Temple, Connor. Twenty-six, single, paleontologist and technical ops. I'm guessing…. first rate geek?"

The others grinned. "Yeah. The dinosaur expert. Also rated on small arms, if that's not in there," said Smythe. "That's new. Trust me, the kid was a regular disaster waiting to happen until recently."

"Ah… also sleeping with Maitland, Abigail. We think." Now Wilson was beginning to gossip. "They share a flat, but lately… well, there's a betting pool down in the armory, if you want to join in. But right now we're mainly waiting for confirmation."

Becker frowned. "So, should Maitland be threatened, I should expect Temple to do something ridiculously brave and stupid?"

Smythe winced. "Actually, you can count on Temple for brave and stupid pretty much all the time."

"Really?"

"Pull the reports on Oliver Leek and the Bunker Incident."

Becker made more notes. "Hart, Stephen. Thirty-two, zoologist. Rated on all weapons."

"Hart's a good man." Wilson announced. "Ladies man, as well."

Smythe nodded. "But he's got a good head on his shoulders. In the field, he's cautious, smart, and a damned fine shot. He could probably pull down a sniper qualification if he wanted."

"He handles most of the firepower for the core team. He and Maitland maintain the tranq' arsenal. Tracker, hunter, and scientist. He's also Cutter's right hand."

"Yes, that brings us to Cutter, Nicholas, forty, evolutionary zoologist, whatever that means." Becker's expression invited comment.

The lieutenants both hesitated.

"Come now, he's the team leader, you must have some insight?" Becker inquired.

"Genius."

"Stubborn."

"Short-tempered Scot."

"Convinced of his own righteousness."

"Unfortunately, he IS right most of the time."

"True, but he doesn't need to rub everyone's faces in it, does he?"

"No, I guess not."

Becker watched the volley with disbelief.

"Also… what's the word? Changeable?" Smythe asked.

"Mercurial," Wilson offered.

"Fiercely protective."

"Of the team?" Becker interrupted.

"Everything – the team, the creatures, the anomalies. You name it. Everything having to do with this… mess."

"One last question. Cutter, Helen, thirty-nine, paleontologist?"

Wilson and Smythe both went very still. "Detain if possible," Wilson said grimly.

"With any luck, Lester will upgrade that to shoot on sight," riposted Smythe.

Becker nodded. "Alright. Thank you, gentlemen. I appreciate the information."

Both lieutenants snapped off salutes as they left the captain sitting in the spare office.

Captain Becker frowned at the folders in front of him. This posting was not looking like the cushy domestic stationing he had expected it to be. Earlier, he'd been given a brisk tour by the operations manager, a very dry senior government official named Sir James Lester.

"Your job is to tighten up security in every area of the ARC," Lester had told him. "As you may know, we've had a number of unfortunate lapses recently. You're aware of the work we do here?"

Becker confirmed he'd been properly briefed, though he hardly believed it. When Lester called him on his blasé attitude, Becker tried a small joke. It went over like a lead balloon. "I have extensive experience in dinosaur handling, sir. I assumed that was why I was picked for the job."

Lester had not been amused. "I take it that's some sort of joke? A lot of people are skeptical when they join us, Captain. They don't stay that way for long." Lester's lip curled into a tiny sneer. "And in the future, I'll do the jokes."

Lester had gone on lecturing. "You'll be with a highly strung and temperamental team of rank amateurs who just happen to be brilliant at what they do. Your job's to stop them getting themselves killed. No matter what they say, what excuses they use, you and your men will stick to them like glue. We can't afford to lose any of them, a risk that has happened all too frequently in the past. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir."

Lester had nodded and turned to leave, before bestowing one last parting shot. "Oh, by the way. Professor Cutter won't like you, and he'll go out of his way to make your job impossible. Try not to take it personally."

Two hours later, having gone through the personnel files, the key incident reports, and heard the input of the two veteran senior military officers at the posting, Captain Becker wasn't at all sure he should be happy with the new patch on his b.d.u.s.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Though it was now just after normal business hours, Becker found the rotation of personnel a little odd. Apparently because these _anomalies_ could occur at any time, the military personnel had commandeered a room as a make-shift barracks, crashing out whenever need and opportunity coincided.

The scientific personnel within the facility had two distinct shifts, day and night, although the core ARC field team consisting of Cutter, Hart, Temple, and Maitland would be called in for any anomaly alert.

It struck Becker as horribly inefficient, and could lead to taking orders from an under-slept, overworked scientist. Why didn't they split up the group?

As he explored more thoroughly, he heard laughter and eager discussion in the hall ahead. Several military officers were joking around. They looked up when he came towards them.

"Gentlemen," he nodded in greeting, including the one female officer in that generic hello. Then he realized one person was not military. "Mr. Hart, am I correct?"

Stephen Hart gave him a half a smile. "That's right. You are–?"

"Captain Becker. I've been posted here and assigned to field team security." Becker offered his hand, and was inwardly pleased by the firm and straightforward shake Hart gave it.

Hart smirked. "They tell you what you're up against?"

"Dinosaurs." Becker answered mildly.

"Right." Hart turned to the rest. "I expect payment in _full_ tomorrow, you sorry sods. That's what you get for doubting me!"

Jeers and groans were aimed at Hart as the others dispersed.

"What was that about?" Becker asked.

"Just winning an office pool," Hart answered breezily.

"Hm. Which one?"

Hart grinned. "Good man." He waved for Becker to accompany him back to the central hub of the facility. "We bet on all sorts of things here."

"Yes, I've already been invited to lay money on one."

"Which one? Next injured? Next era? Or when Connor and Abby finally shag?"

"That's the one."

Hart snickered. "That pool's pretty large now. Every day, another disappointed bettor."

"Who holds the books?"

"Lacey," Stephen said with a thumb over his shoulder. Becker presumed that was the name of the female officer. Once in the hub, Stephen turned to look at Becker properly. "So, I assume you've gotten the fifty pence tour?"

"Yes."

"Reviewed the personnel files?"

"Yes."

"Seen the reports?"

"Yes."

"What's your first name?"

"Nice try." Becker loosened up enough to smile at Hart's transparent attempt.

"Hm. New pool: How long before you crack?"

"I'd put money down on 'never'."

Hart winked. "I'm betting less than thirty-six hours before Connor hacks into _your_ personnel file and tells everyone."

Becker frowned. "He wouldn't, would he?"

Hart's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

Hart showed him the most interesting thing in the whole ARC – an honest to goodness primeval creature. The _scutosaurus_ was awaiting transfer to a holding facility with a proper habitat. Apparently Lester had made an arrangement with a private zoo that was about to fold. In exchange for rather large amounts of funding, the zoo closed off several major areas on its property, telling their visitors it was for quarantine and veterinary purposes, but actually preparing several decently sized habitats for creatures stranded in the modern era.

"No predators, of course. They can't be handled," Stephen explained. "But most of the herbivores we've encountered have proven no more difficult than the elephants in reserves, and some even more cooperative than that. The Columbian Mammoth has particularly taken to human partnership."

"I'm sorry, did you say, _Mammoth_?" Becker asked faintly.

"Oh yeah. Before we moved it, Abby had it trained to respond to all the standard elephant handling commands. The handler at the zoo says he's a dream to work with." Stephen grinned. "And of course, Lester goes out to visit once a week."

"What?" Now Hart was pulling his leg.

"I'm serious. That mammoth saved his life, and Lester is nothing if not dedicated to his obligations."

Becker shot Hart a sidelong look, but the man didn't show any sign of joking as he merely tossed the giant turtle creature another head of lettuce.

* * *

Hart left eventually. Becker returned to reading reports of previous incidents with prehistoric creatures. He hadn't really been prepared to fully believe what he'd been told upon his posting or by Lester, but casually petting a monstrous beast from the pages of a child's dinosaur picture book pretty much convinced him.

Since he also didn't have a local apartment yet, he eventually claimed a cot in the makeshift barracks. The ARC facility was nothing if not well appointed – barracks, armory, gym, shooting range, showers and lockers, several kitchenettes, laboratories for every necessary specialty, a disposal-grade incinerator, a huge bank of servers, and cable television.

He was roughly awoken by a blaring alarm. Fortunately, he'd been trained to come awake immediately, and so he hurried to the central hub.

A technician soon had the alert silenced as the enormous Anomaly Detection Device zeroed in on the anomaly location.

"Oh, bugger," the woman muttered. "It's the British Museum!"

The night shift personnel exchanged glances.

"What's the normal protocol for night anomalies?" Becker asked, his commanding voice cutting across their worried mutters.

"Alert the core team to assemble at the site."

"Do it," Becker ordered, and the shift supervisor started calling out assignments. He turned to see several of the SF men nearby. "Let's suit up," he told them. If the ARC team was heading out to an anomaly, he would be there, locked and loaded.

* * *

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

He had six experienced men on call that night, including Smythe, which was fortunate.

"Do night alerts happen often?" he asked the lieutenant quietly, as they established a rough perimeter in front of the museum. He would have to contact the site security in a moment.

"No, actually. They're pretty rare." The lieutenant glanced around. "Word of advice, sir?"

"Please."

"Find security, and stall until Ms. Lewis gets here."

Becker took the advice, and luck was with him, for only minutes later, a sleek sedan pulled up and discharged a woman on a mission. This would be Becker's first meeting with the formidable public face of the ARC, Ms. Jennifer Lewis.

For three in the morning, she looked remarkably put together in a black trouser suit and blouse, her hair pulled back into a sleek tail. Even without makeup, the woman's creamy skin glowed. Her walk clearly transmitted to all around that She Was In Charge, and she managed to intimidate the security guard completely before she even uttered a word.

"Yes, we need complete access to this building," she announced brusquely, flashing some sort of Home Office credentials. "There's been a report of an incendiary device left inside."

"A bomb!" the man yelped.

"Well, we wouldn't want to make predictions, now would we? We simply need you to give us access, and to all our crew when they arrive. Let the professionals handle it, hm?"

Becker had to admit, her smile was more teeth than cheer, but it did the job.

Moments later, as Smythe's men took control of the entry access, a silver SUV arrived, disgorging Hart, and the infamous Professor Cutter. Hart gave Becker a grin and waved him over.

"Nick, this is Captain Becker. Lester sicced him on us today. Team Security."

Cutter gave Becker a sardonic once-over. "So you're the new Ryan?"

"Pardon?" Becker asked as Hart hid a wince.

Without explanation, Cutter turned to head into the museum. "Just don't get in the way."

Suddenly feeling out of his depth, Becker followed the two scientists. They briefly spoke with Ms. Lewis, and then Cutter waved everyone into the museum. They hadn't gotten far before the sound of running feet and someone calling Cutter's name made them turn. The pair that came around the corner couldn't have been more unlikely had they tried. Both carried small arms, and Becker twitched his rifle up instinctively, though neither appeared threatening. Both were disheveled and breathless, dressed in the punk de-rigeur of vintage b.d.u.s and multiple layers. No one else seemed surprised to see them.

"Connor Temple, Abby Maitland," Cutter introduced dryly. "This is Captain Becker. He's here to protect us, so do as he says. Unless I think he's wrong. This way."

The two new arrivals shared smirks and eyerolls with Hart, and shot grins towards Becker. Apparently Cutter's dry sarcasm was normal.

As they walked, Temple started speaking quietly to Maitland. "You know, when I was a kid, I used to think that all the exhibits came to life at night." She snickered as he went on. "When I was about eight, I decided to stay behind one night, to find out."

Becker glanced over his shoulder, but Temple's expression was utterly earnest. Hart was smirking, and Cutter ignoring them.

"What happened?" Maitland asked.

"Nothing...really." The childish disappointment in Temple's voice came through clearly. "Apart from I got locked in the toilet for three hours." Maitland started laughing. "It's not funny. When they found me, I was hysterical. I've had a problem with...museums ever since."

"Shouldn't you have a problem with toilets?" Maitland suggested snidely, like a proper straight-man in their little comedy routine.

"Got over that." Temple told her with a shrug. Becker couldn't tell if Temple's story was true, or if the pair were playing at something just to wind up 'the new guy'. Neither looked to see the effect of their little routine on him, and Hart's smirk seemed a permanent expression. Becker figured either they were trying to get a rise out of him…. or Temple was certifiable, which was entirely possible given his IQ rating. In Becker's experience, all geniuses were insane, and now he had at least two – Cutter and Temple – on his hands full time.

Unfortunately, all humor vanished in the next moment, when they discovered a woman's body on the floor.

Hart and Maitland immediately moved forward. "It's an animal kill," Maitland announced as Hart nodded.

Hart looked around carefully before shaking his head. "Nothing. It could be anywhere in the museum by now."

Temple groaned. "I really don't like this place," he muttered quietly.

"Which way now?" Becker asked, trying to instill some discipline.

Cutter's eyes swept the group before deciding. "Becker, Stephen, you're with me. Connor, Abby, and Smythe head that way." The other military men smoothly split at Smythe's nod to accompany each group.

They hadn't been searching long before they heard voices, and rounding a corner they discovered the team of Temple and Maitland had found someone wandering the building.

"Stay where you are!" Cutter ordered as he jogged forward, Hart hot on his heels.

The woman in casual clothing looked like a deer in the headlights.

"It's all right," Cutter reassured her. "Who are you?"

"Doc- Doctor Page." She answered nervously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nick Cutter."

"Okay, um… I– I'm guessing you're some kind of thieves?" Her eyes kept roving over the weapons in everyone's hands. She clearly didn't recognize the difference between proper weapons and tranquillizers.

"No, actually, I'm a professor." Cutter told her with a slight smile. Hart grinned.

"I've never seen a professor with a gun before." She countered.

"It's a pretty specialized field." Hart said facetiously.

They brought Dr. Page with them, retracing their steps, but when she spotted the body on the floor, she let out a cry. "Marion!" Before anyone could react, she bolted.

"Cutter!" Stephen shouted, and they all gave chase.

The woman was fast, Becker had to give her credit for that. They lost her briefly before hearing roaring and screams.

Becker and Hart were the first to burst through the double doors to a loading dock area, both of them low and loaded, weapons ready. When no immediate threat appeared, Hart went for Doctor Page.

"You ok?" he asked her as Cutter and the rest caught up. Her shivering and terror were plain to see. "I'm guessing not."

"What did you see?" Cutter demanded.

She blinked at them, clearly trying to gather her thoughts. Finally, she stuttered. "A-Ammut. I saw… I saw the Goddess Ammut!" When everyone exchanged looks, she took it the wrong way. "Look! I know what I saw!"

Cutter nodded at Hart and Maitland, who immediately headed to the open docking door. Hart continued outside as Maitland took a moment to speak with a pair of shaken delivery men.

"It looked – it looked like that!" Dr. Page insisted, pointing at a stone statue sitting on a crate.

"I believe you," Cutter told her soothingly. "I've seen things that confused me too. I just don't think it was Ammut."

"Cutter!" Maitland jogged back. "We've found tracks. Biped _and_ quadruped. Stephen says it's heading south. Rough description from the delivery guys is 'mutant crocodile'."

"I've got to get back to the ARC," Ms. Lewis gasped, turning.

"The ark?" Doctor Page yelped.

"Not that one," Temple told her.

"I'm going to brief Lester," Ms. Lewis called back as she left. Because of the unknown quality of the threat, Becker quickly indicated a soldier to escort her.

"Becker, can you secure the area? Connor – Stay here and work out what period the anomaly's linked to. Start on crocodilian species. And find out what Dr. Page here knows about that statue." Cutter tossed out orders. "Abby? Which way?" Cutter and Maitland hurried off after the creature.

The Captain sent his men to do a fast perimeter check with a few hand signals, establishing that no other Egyptian gods lurked behind boxes as Temple spoke to Dr. Page.

"Becker? I need m'kit, be right back!" Temple suddenly called out. Luckily, the soldier sent with Ms. Lewis met him at the door, and with an eyeroll, turned on his heel to run escort on the scientist.

Becker moved back over to stand by Doctor Page. Privately, he found his first view of an actual anomaly completely fascinating. The glittering magnetic field shone brightly against the frame of black stone that made up the Egyptian statue.

He could feel the woman's eyes on him before she spoke. "So…. if you're not thieves, then you're… government?" He glanced down at her. "Which agency?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, that _thing_ wasn't there earlier today, I can assure you of that. Which means you people knew when it appeared. And you showed up here, prepared for… gods and monsters? Is anyone going to explain what's going on?"

Becker was tempted to tell her everything, including the thought that the entire ARC field team were certifiably insane… except it seemed they drew insane people to them, so what did that say about _him?_ Uncertain as to the protocols, Becker went with the tried and true method of response. "I'm sorry, ma'am. That's classified."

* * *

_to be continued_

_** AN: I don't know if anyone noticed this, but I don't hold with the "claudia-fication" of Jenny in Series 3. I _liked _hard-nosed, smart-mouthed Jenny, and I didn't at all approve of the softening of her that was done. So therefore, Jenny will stay the tough PR chick she originally was. Except, of course, that now a real team bond is forming, for everyone._


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny threw back her shoulders and strode confidently into Lester's office. "We've got a problem," she announced.

Her boss stood before his desk with an annoyed expression on his face, for once, thankfully, not directed at her. "So have I. It's called Christine Johnson," he grumbled. "Like a velociraptor, only better dressed."

"James, a creature has escaped through the anomaly."

"What is it?"

"We don't know."

"Well, can't you look its picture up in Temple's Big Book of Dinosaurs?" He snarled. "Where?"

"We don't know. The team is tracking it now. We have the anomaly site secured, but… there's something else."

"Yes?"

"There were a few eyewitnesses. A pair of delivery drivers, and a woman at the museum."

Lester pulled on his suit jacket and straightened his tie. "Well, you know, have them shot and dispose of the bodies discretely." He left Jenny standing in shock as he walked out of the office. "Just kidding," his voice floated faintly back.

* * *

Becker eavesdropped as Temple set up his monitoring devices and chatted up the lovely Doctor Page.

"So, Dr Page. What do these hieroglyphs refer to?" Temple asked.

"That's what I've been...working on," she admitted. "But there are so many unanswered questions. Key fragments that are missing. And I've been trying to figure it all out." She sighed heavily. "If Marion had let me finish... Ammut would have got me and not her."

Temple shot her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, was she your friend?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Becker almost snickered at her brusque dismissal. "But, you know. Given a choice, I wouldn't want her dead."

Temple blinked, somewhat shocked by the doctor's cavalier attitude. With a twitch, he turned his attention back to his equipment. He opened a toolkit, and Becker's jaw dropped a little to see a steel wrench fairly leap from the kit and through the air towards the anomaly. It bounced off the statue, knocking off a chunk before vanishing into the sparkling nothingness of the anomaly itself.

Temple's eyes were wide and horrified as he picked up the broken chunk of statue. He looked up to meet Doctor Page's accusing expression. "I didn't do it!" he immediately protested. Behind him, Becker rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"So, it just … fell off by itself?" Temple nodded, but Becker caught a glint of something in the good doctor's expression. "The Sun Cage," she said pompously, gesturing to the black statue, "Is cursed. Anyone who touches it is… is… _doomed_ for life!"

"Really?" Temple yelped, totally buying her serious expression. Becker tried to hide his grin.

"Marion was the last person to touch that," Page pointed out.

"The dead woman?" Temple whimpered.

"Should have told you that earlier, right?" She sounded _so_ regretful. "Sorry about that. Bad luck." Her eyes flicked up to meet Becker's and he clearly saw the teasing glint in them.

Temple slumped forward to bury his face in his hands. As he did, he bumped a box with his elbow, and a smaller statue on top wobbled. Just as it tipped, Becker lunged forward to catch it one-handed.

Temple looked up at Becker wide-eyed. "Bad luck?" he murmured.

Unable to resist, Becker glanced at Doctor Page before setting the ancient Bast statue on a box further away from the scientist. "Maybe," he said, a warning note in his voice.

The young scientist paled further before turning back to his devices. Becker tossed Doctor Page a wink, and she smirked in response.

* * *

When the mobile rang, Temple answered it instantly. He'd been working hard at his devices, Becker had to admit, his fingers fairly flying over the laptop keys. "Yeah, Cutter. I took a reading; whatever came through is at least fifty-five million years old." He nodded as he listened to Cutter. "Searching… "

Becker couldn't take any more hanging about. "Tell him I'm on my way." He waved at three of Smythe's men to accompany him.

Behind him, he heard Temple say "Action Man said he's coming." Becker winced, and avoided meeting any of the other soldiers' eyes. Epithets like that tended to stick in the military.

* * *

Becker managed to catch up to the others quickly, he and his men arriving on scene in two of the ARC SUVs. Maitland was calming a terrified traffic officer who'd had a close brush with the creature as Hart and Cutter examined the area. Hart plucked something from the destroyed roof of a car as they regrouped.

"Abby – what do you make of that?" Hart asked, handing the object over.

"Crocodile tooth," she identified it, as Hart and Cutter nodded. The three exchanged glances. "The river," Maitland suggested.

They ran towards the Thames, Becker and his men following. The ripples on the surface told them that _something_ had entered the water there.

"Crocodiles usually attack from ambush in the water," Maitland pointed out. "They finish their victims off by drowning."

"So, why did this croc attack on land?" Hart finished.

Cutter pulled out his phone to make a call. "Connor! I think I know what you're going to find." He nodded, then said "Pristichampsus." He nodded again. "Alright." He snapped the phone closed and looked at his team. "It's in the Thames, but it won't stay there."

"It's going to come ashore, looking for warmth," Maitland agreed.

Hart had pulled a pair of binoculars from a pocket and was staring across the river. "And food," he added grimly. "If it's been living in Egypt, the Thames will be much colder than what it's used to."

Cutter also produced binoculars and joined Hart on the water's edge. "It'll be looking to get out soon…. Make that right now." Cutter pointed to a water access across the river.

"Car!" Becker snapped, and all four ARC members ran up the stairs and towards an SUV. They piled in, Cutter claiming the wheel. The rest of the men followed in the second car.

As they wove through the morning traffic to the nearest bridge, Maitland clung to a handgrip in the rear seat next to Becker to keep herself from being thrown against the captain as Cutter made a tight and highly illegal pass of another vehicle. "Lights and sirens!" she shouted at Cutter.

"Make a note!" Cutter snapped back as Hart laughed.

Becker wasn't sure it was funny, but he certainly could appreciate the need. Given the crowded roads and Cutter's reckless endangerment of other drivers, warning the public to get out of the way might not be a bad idea.

Cutter's phone rang, and Hart's hand shot across to pull it from Cutter's jacket pocket. Becker sighed – at least the team leader would keep both hands on the wheel. "Yeah? Jenny, we're headed to Jubilee Gardens! It's an Eocene crocodilian, it went in the Thames, but we're pretty sure it's come out right by the Eye. Yeah, meet us there." Stephen snapped the phone shut.

Minutes later, Cutter yanked the vehicle into a loading zone and slammed the brakes. Becker made a mental note never to ride with the zoologist again. Ms. Lewis met them at the entrance to the Royal Festival Hall.

As they looked for signs of the creature, frustration got the better of Becker. "If your tranquilizer darts don't floor this thing, we have no option but to use live rounds. Okay, Professor?" He was not happy about the volume of civilians in the path of a clearly dangerous carnivorous beast.

"Please - tell me we haven't lost it again," Ms. Lewis begged, but the sudden upswing in noise as people on the second level began screaming gave it away.

"Apparently not," Hart said as they all ran for the building.

Ms. Lewis began directing civilians away from the scene as the rest charged after the prehistoric visitor.

Becker wasn't entirely sure how they all got separated. Clearly the scientists had a different definition for 'a search' than the military. But the shouting and shattering of glass brought him at a run to find Hart and Maitland leaning over a ledge looking down.

"Are you okay?" Maitland shouted.

Cutter's voice came up faintly from below the ledge. "Oh, just enjoying the view."

"What the hell?" Becker asked.

"Went over the ledge, tied to the hose," Hart explained with a wave of his hand. "We'll pull the car around; they should be able to just drop down."

"And the creature?"

"Seems it's heading for the river again," Maitland admitted. "It probably just wants to go home."

They ran back out of the Center and Becker had a man drive an SUV around. As Hart predicted, Cutter and the poor bewildered cleaning woman were able to drop lightly onto the roof. Ms. Lewis immediately took charge of the shaken woman as the rest scrambled to head back to the museum.

Hart drove this time as Cutter called ahead. "Looks like Pristichampsus is heading your way, so make sure it can get to the anomaly!"

They pulled up to the rear dock of the museum where the creature had exited, but there was no sign of it. Becker led them into the loading area. For some strange reason, the statue had been surrounded by boxes on three sides, the open fourth side facing the loading docks. Of course, that was NOT the way the creature chose to return.

"Connor! Out of the way!" Hart yelled, bringing up his tranquilizer rifle. The young scientist stood in shock between the rest and the creature and in the path to the open side of the anomaly. To Becker's surprise, Temple leapt upwards to grab a hanging cargo chain, scrambling up the side of the pile of boxes. In wordless coordination, the military men all took aim at the creature. If it went for Temple….

"Guys, please. Just get it back through the anomaly. Don't shoot it." Cutter ordered lowly.

"It's my job to keep you all alive," Becker told him.

"I'm too young to die!" Temple yelped from where he dangled above the creature's head.

"It's injured. It wants to go home," Maitland insisted from behind Becker's shoulder.

"I don't know how long I can hold on!" Temple cried. His expression looked extremely pained.

Suddenly, Doctor Page cried, "Bow!"

"What?" Asked Hart.

"Bow down!" She insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Becker snapped.

"This creature is...is used to being treated like a god. They would have bowed as a sign of respect," she explained.

"If it doesn't think we're a threat, it might not attack," Hart offered.

"I'm not bowing," Becker snarled.

"Get down on the floor," Cutter ordered him. "Do it."

"Keep the gun handy," Hart added, keeping his own rifle ready even as he took a knee.

As they all knelt, the creature surveyed them, growling. Then, to their everlasting relief, it trundled over the boxes and vanished into the anomaly. The light expanded briefly, then collapsed and disappeared.

"Ow!" Temple fell to the floor, unable to hang on any longer. Maitland rushed to his side, Cutter following.

"Nice call," Hart complimented Doctor Page with a suave smile.

"Thanks."

From the floor, Temple called to Doctor Page. "That's gotta be the end of the curse now, right?" He was shaking out his hands, as if he'd hurt them.

"Here's hoping," she told him with a shrug.

"The Curse?" Hart asked, confused. Becker exchanged a small smile with Doctor Page.

"I made it up," she whispered confidentially.

Hart's face lit up with a grin. "Don't tell him yet."

"Of course not," she assured him.

"Right, call Jenny. We need a clean up and containment here," Cutter announced. "Some sort of story, I'm sure she'll have something plausible."

Hart got on his phone as the others started picking up the scientific equipment. Temple began excitedly telling Cutter something that happened with the anomaly while they were out chasing the creature.

"Becker," Hart called. "Can you leave a couple men to secure the site?"

Becker made quick eye contact with Smythe, who nodded. "Yes, consider it done."

"Great. Yeah, Jenny, all set. Yeah… yeah…. Alright. See you there." Hart snapped his phone shut, and then turned a grin on for Doctor Page. "Doctor, we need you to come back with us to the ARC."

"What?" she gasped. Her pleased teasing mood vanished. "Why?"

"That'll be explained. But you have to come with us."

She glanced around, looking for support. When her eyes fell on Becker, he decided to get a bit back on the team's behalf. He lifted his gun into a slightly threatening ready position and gave her a serious look. "Ma'am? If you would?" One quick gesture brought a man into position behind her, and Becker himself indicated she should start walking. Her wide-eyed gaze was shocked at their sternness as she glanced wildly at the military escort, at Becker's firm expression, at the sudden seriousness of the ARC team.

"O-Okay," she stuttered, hitching her satchel more firmly onto her shoulder. As she walked past him and out of the loading area, Becker gave Hart a little smirk of his own.

END

_To be continued in "Stealing Sarah"_

* * *

AN: So I included the bit with Lester because that's one of my all time favorite Lester moments.


End file.
